


win or lose, it's all the same

by WattStalf



Series: Commissions [145]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: FireRed & LeafGreen | Pokemon FireRed & LeafGreen Versions
Genre: Blow Jobs, F/M, Jealousy, Manipulation, Parent/Child Incest, Pregnancy, Twincest, commission
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-01
Updated: 2020-08-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:27:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25654405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WattStalf/pseuds/WattStalf
Summary: Leaf can't choose between her father and her brother.
Relationships: Leaf/Red (Pokemon), Leaf/Sakaki | Giovanni
Series: Commissions [145]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1325462
Kudos: 10





	win or lose, it's all the same

**Author's Note:**

> So, it's manga Giovanni's birthday so it might as well be game Giovanni's birthday, and I did a special sale slot for it and this is what we got.

The thing about Leaf is that she just can’t choose between her estranged father and her twin brother. She has always been a slut for her brother, but finding out that the man who happens to be her father also happens to be the boss of Team Rocket is not nearly enough to deter her from falling for him as well, much to Red’s chagrin. To Giovanni’s as well, really, because he would much prefer to have his daughter’s attention all to himself, but he does enjoy the way Red’s face contorts in jealousy, the otherwise blank-faced boy becoming an open book wherever his sister is concerned.

The two of them are still very much at each other’s throats, and yet, Leaf does not consider that a reason to have to choose between the two of them, playing both sides as if it is the most natural thing in the world to do, as if she should not have to choose between them just because they are all family. Things are so simple to her, not allowing the complications of her father and her brother’s history to get in the way of anything, not even bothering to hate her father for never being there for her, preferring running his criminal empire to raising two of his illegitimate children.

It does not even occur to her that he abandoned their mother, he does not think, and he is endlessly amused by how easily she throws herself at him, always running back to Red when she is done. And Red, despite his distaste for her feelings for her father, always takes her back, because he has absolutely no resolve where Leaf is concerned. Truly, he makes it all too obvious that she is his greatest weakness.

That is why he will probably end up losing this battle today; he is too distracted, worrying about his little sister sucking the boss off, not seeming to care that she is putting on one hell of a show, not seeming to care that this is hardly the time or the place for something like this. And Giovanni lets her be shameless, because he loves the way Red can hardly contain his jealousy, glowering and not saying a word and Giovanni lazily pats her on the head and commands his Pokemon.

It probably does not help matters that her stomach is swollen, more than likely with Red’s child, what with the history that they have and how much time they have spent fucking each other, but the possibility of it being Giovanni’s is still there. He has not exactly been cautious, after all, so there is always a chance. That must be absolutely burning Red up, watching his pregnant sister suck off the man who may have stolen his chance to father her first child from him.

And all the while, Leaf remains completely oblivious.

She certainly is good with her mouth, and he may have to give Red some credit for that, giving her all of this experience to make her the perfect slut for her daddy, once he finally came back to claim her. Red did his part getting her ready for him, even if he never realized that is what he was doing, and even if he is not so willing to give her up. Of course, Giovanni is not going to take her away, and if Leaf really wants to split her attention between the two of them, then that is just fine by him.

Red’s first Pokemon is down. Giovanni smirks as he says, “We won’t be able to tell who the father is until the baby is born. Even then, it will be difficult, what with the family resemblance, and all that.”

He hears Red make a noise of frustration, but he does not say anything as he glares at the father he will never be able to accept as his own. All he does is send out another Pokemon, trying to focus on the battle, but then Giovanni moans, grabbing Leaf roughly by the back of the head, pushing her further forward.

She lets out a loud moan of her own, eager to take her daddy’s cock as deep as she can, eager to do whatever she can to make him happy. Leaf does not care a bit about the outcome of the battle, and once she is done sucking off Giovanni, once he is done thoroughly humiliating Red in battle, she will probably go crawling back to him to give him a consolation blowjob.

It only makes it all the more pleasurable to know that Red will get his leftovers, and he is soon jerking his hips forward, fucking Leaf’s face. Perhaps he is allowing himself to get too distracted by how much he is enjoying himself, but that does not matter. Even if Red wins this battle, Giovanni will still come out of this feeling like a winner. So he gives himself over entirely the pleasure, rather than putting his full focus in the battle. He moans louder and more indulgently as he fucks Leaf’s face, until she is gagging on his cock, tears welling up in her eyes, yet she still looks absolutely overjoyed.

“That’s a good girl,” he praises her, watching the way her eyes light up at his words, before glancing over to see the way, in contrast, Red’s expression darkens. “That’s daddy’s good girl, ah…you know just what to do for me, don’t you, baby?”

Whether he wins or loses this one little battle, it does not matter. The real battle is much more important to him, and in the end, he is going to win, or perhaps he already has. Regardless of whether or not Leaf officially chooses him over her brother, even the fact that she is not able to choose is enough of a victory. And, of course, the look on Red’s face when he pulls out just to come all over Leaf’s face is quite the victory in and of itself.

**Author's Note:**

> If you're interested in my writing updates, please follow my fanfiction twitter @WattStalf  
> 


End file.
